The Fires of War - A Book of Terrus Fanfiction
by The Original Terriot
Summary: In a world broken by war. Two people seeking comfort in each other's arms. Scenes of a sexual nature.


The Fires of War – A Terrus Fan Fiction  
The True Terriot

Warning – Beyond this point I bare no responsibility for both blush or any other emotions stirred by this working. If you are a soul of the more 'prudish' nature, then please move along. This is 'not' the place for you.

Part One – Lhara's Bane

The fields of Amithian were quiet tonight, though for the past several weeks they had been ridden with the screams and blood of war. A nation divided along the seems of creed, religion and intentions, the once mighty nation of Goran was now all but severed. In the west existed the proud and oppressive forces of King Mahir and his beautiful 'witch-queen' Arzai. In the east, lead by the fiery and passionate 'Black Pearl': Vinie PearlDiver, so were rested the members of the allied Factionist nations. It is within this camp that our story begins.

Lhara JatherynsLover arose from her dream with a strangled cry of emotion. Her hands instant flew to her breast, but to her shock, found it bare and empty. Adorned in a simple spun night tunic and cotton britches, the raiment was a far cry from the gilded steel and augmented Paladin plate she adorned in the heat of battle.

Casting her gaze about her, Lhara was shocked to see that she was alone. Not for the lack of bodies, for the field was littered with the sleeping frames of her comrades. But she was alone, for her Mate Jatheryn Saurivic was absent from her side.

The sky above the battlefield was a deep purple, the colour of an old bruise but dotted with the twinkling light of a thousand stars. Lhara smiled, and drew her shield to her right hand. General Reyson had already berated three privates for wandering the battlefield without their shield, and if they were stupid enough to wander 'naked' during a war, then they were better off as cannon fodder. Lhara would not have the same humiliation given to her as he had them.

Lhara trekked carefully through the litters of bodies, on towards the night camp where she could hear the distinct sound of chatter and knew Jatheryn could be found there. The sound of a viol issued across the encampment as beautiful and endearing as the bards of Valhan. This sound alone did much to quiet the anxiety that had begun to settle within Lhara for she knew of only one person who could play so sweetly. Her Ghost Walker himelf.

Lhara froze when she entered the encampment. Jaheryn sat, stationed before the cooking fires. She clenched her fists at once, and as if in tune to her fear, Jatheryn instantly ceased in his musings. His pale eyes found hers at once, smiled, and instantly doused the flames.

Thankful for such a kindly display, Lhara smiled gently at her lover before stepping forward to place a chaste kiss upon his cheek.

"You left me..." Lhara teased affectionately, coming to sit on the heated log beside her lover. Jath chuckled and coiled an arm around her shoulders and pulled her near.

"I did..."he drawled, deliberately. "Did you miss me?"

"I needed you..." Lhara said gently... Jath frowned and caught his hand as it travelled.

"Another nightmare?" Inquired Jath. It had been the Burning of Trosk, that had started the fires, quiet literally, between he and Lhara. A native to the eastern settlement, Trosk had been set ablaze by one of the Goran Magicol and Lhara had been a victim of that attack, both personally, emotionally and psychologically. Ever since that day, Lhara had been unable to stand the sight of fire, terrified by even the flickering rays of torchlight. However, with Jatheryn's help she had come to withstand torch or candle flame. But the sight of blazes were still a harsh state of terror within her mind. Something Jaheryn had struggled to ease ever since they had started their relationship.

Lhara however, did not pale, as she often did when questioned about her nightmares. Instead, her cheeks glowed crimson and knowing wisdom claimed him.

"Your quite a little..."

"What?" Lhara challenged, daring him to say the words of derogatory those notions deserved.

"Fire Fly."

Confusion.

"What do you mean...?" Lhara enquired, Jath's eyes glinted and beckoned her forward.

"Come here..." He breathed, coxing.

"I'm beside you..." Lhara said gently.

Jath sniggered.

"Here..." Jath withdrew his arm from about Lhara's frame and drew them along the seems of his inner thighs.

"Jath!" Lhara gasped, casting her gaze about her at the sleeping soldiers that surrounded them. "We can't!"

"I never said anything about that..." Jath teased, eyes bright with mischief. "Come...I want to show you something."

"I know exactly what you want to show me..." Lhara chided.

Jath's face settled into that endearing pout he knew always melted her heart.

"Please..."

Lhara felt her soul scream for logic... this was madness... what on earth could he possibly want to show her that could be so personal...? But that loving face drew her in, as it always did, and her will relented.

Crawling slowly across to him, Lhara settled herself into his lap, her tight little ass cushioning the well of his crotch as she often did in their 'personal' moments.

Jath's arms instantly would about her frame, pinning her body tight to his and he involuntary dragged the strain of his heightening length against the core of sex.

"Ooh..."Lhara moaned, unable to restrain herself but caught it swiftly with her mitt. "Jath... you said."

"I lied..." His words issued like liquid velvet against her ear.

Lhara writhed and squirmed in his arms, eyes darting swiftly about as his fingers began to cox and tease her frame. What was he doing? They were in the middle of camp, surrounded by their brothers... but her mind began to drift, as his touch began to traverse the curves of her waist, the crux of her bust... teeth dragging tendrils of desire through her body as they raked against her neck.

Jath's warm lips settled at the nape of her neck, he kissed, sucking gently before his tongue flicked out and tracked against the delicate flesh behind the lobe of her ear.

Lhara writhed...

"Not... not the-" Jath breathed gently against that spot, coxing a response... fuel for her desire.

"How do you feel...?" his fingers gripped the strong swell of her hips, ceasing her wriggling before running against the V of her inner thighs...

"Like... like I want... to... punch you in the face for doing this to me..." she ran the final statement off like a swift mess of words. His hands had just drifted from her thighs and had almost kneaded the mounds of her breasts... almost...

"I don't doubt it..."

His words teased deliberately, his fingers tracing lightly against the delicate hem of her tunic. He glided them slowly across her belly, warm... gente and inviting, before they slowly began to drift to the hem of her britches...

"Tell me what else you feeling..."

"Like... Ooh...!" Lhara felt passion surge through her as she felt him slip his fingers inside the hem of her pants, fingers spread and began to trace the now moist folds her sex...

"Ooh... please..."

"Shh..." Jath breathed against her neck, lips placing gently kisses against her skin.

"What are you feeling...?"

"Ooh... ooh I don't..." Lhara squirmed as Jath began to trace slow, deliberate circles against the hood of her sex... "Please...!"

"What...?" Lhara ground her ass against the height of his manhood, trying to stir him to madness as he so utterly was to her. But if there was one thing she knew about her Ghost of Goran, it was that he, and he alone, controlled his pleasures. Right now he was entirely focused on her.

"What do you want...my little firefly?"

His fingers traced her entrance...

"You... you... know...!"

Chill wind came to her flesh... but it did nothing to stem the heat coursing through her body...

"You want... this...?" Lhara started, for the first time realising that Jath and she now sat, rear on stem with nothing between them. Jath... had somehow pulled down the rump of her pants, and exposed himself to offer her a taste of what she wanted.

Her sex glistened, her heart pounded, her body yearning to feel that mighty length slam into her and take her once more...her eyes sort the safety of her fellows, and saw that, yes... they were starting to rouse... some were moving amongst the files and stirring.

Jath lifted her rear and ground the tip of his length against the budding pearl her sex.

Lhara slammed herself down upon his massy spear and felt her world break beneath her. Her body writhed, her heart screamed and at once she unleashed a scream of pleasure so great that Jath ni-on failed to stiffen.

Her body quivered, her throat moaned as the remnants of her orgasm surged through her. Jath smiled in distinct satisfaction before his hands found her hips once more.

"You ready...?" Lhara... gasping and weak from pleasure... only now realised what that feeling was... it was fire... a raging inferno of desire that consumed her like a roaring blaze. But his fingers had coxed sparks... embers and dregs of flame against her skin, like fuel to her blaze. How... how could she fear something that was so clearly apart of her...?

Lhara turned her gaze back to meet his and he saw that the shade of fear she so often wore, was now gone from her eyes...

"As you wish..." Jath drawled, lifted her hips... and slammed into her.


End file.
